criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Man of the Morgue
Man of the Morgue is the thirty-eighth case of the World Edition and the sixth of East Asia. It is set in Ulan Bator, Mongolia. Profile After discovering that Ulan Bator held one of the hideouts for the writer of Grey Destiny, the World Police Agency arrived to the Mongolian capital in hopes of locating it. Unfortunately, they found the corpse of archaeologist Henry Wilson in front of the Winter Palace of the Bogd Khan. Max and the player ended up making the disturbing observation that the victim's intestines were removed. After identifying the murder weapon as a Mongol saber and finding a near-dead Otgonbayar Wilson in an underground base, Chinese justice minister Shen Biyu was revealed to be the killer. Stats Victim *'Henry Hudson' (found without his intestines) Murder Weapon *'Mongol Saber' Killer *'Shen Biyu' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks salty tea Appearance *The suspect wears a khata Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks salty tea Profile *The suspect drinks salty tea Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting Appearance *The suspect wears a khata Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The killer drinks salty tea Appearance *The suspect wears a khata. Killer's Profile *The killer weighs over 140 lbs. *The killer practices sword fighting. *The killer drinks salty tea. *The killer has A+ blood. *The killer wears a khata. Crime Scenes Suspects Chapter 1 *Investigate Winter Palace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Letter, Smartphone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs over 140 lbs) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Archaeological Notice; New Suspect: Shen Biyu) *See why Shen Biyu was funding the victim's archaeological project. (Prerequisite: Archaeological Notice revealed) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Graveyard Selfie; New Crime Scene: Derelict Graveyard) *Investigate Derelict Graveyard. (Clues: Elegant Brooch, Torn Poster, Pile of Dirt; Prerequisite: Smartphone unlocked) *Examine Elegant Brooch. (Result: Coat of Arms; New Suspect: Alastair Holloway) *See why Alastair's brooch was found at the graveyard. (Prerequisite: Coat of Arms identified) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Blog Poster; New Suspect: Rin Sakazaki) *Talk to Rin about her short-lived blog "Crimson Purgatory". (Prerequisite: Blog Poster restored) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Mongol Saber; Murder Weapon registered: Mongol Saber) *Analyze Mongol Saber. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Save Otgonbayar Wilson from the underground base. (Available at start) *Investigate Underground HQ. (Clues: Victim's Backpack, Locked Safe; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Intimate Photo) *See why Alastair sent a shirtless selfie to the victim. (Prerequisite: Intimate Photo found) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Chinese File) *Analyze Chinese File. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Biyu about her attempts at stopping the funds. (New Crime Scene: Stone Lion; Prerequisite: Chinese File analyzed) *Investigate Stone Lion. (Clues: Name Tag, Jar of Intestines; Prerequisite: Biyu interrogated) *Examine Name Tag. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (New Suspect: Delgerzayaa) *See why Delgerzayaa's name tag was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: DNA on Crumbs identified under microscope) *Examine Jar of Intestines. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks salty tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Shen Biyu wants to tell you. (New Lab Sample: Bullet; Available at start) *Analyze Bullet. (09:00:00) *Place Delgerzayaa under custody for shooting the arsenic bullet at Shen Biyu. (Prerequisite: Bullet analyzed) *Investigate Tombstone. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Knife; Available at start) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Talk to Otgonbayar about the abuse he received from the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder restored) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Rin's Blood) *See why Rin's blood was on the knife. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope) *Investigate Telecommunications Table. (Clues: Bloody Sword Sheath, Gun; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Bloody Sword Sheath. (Result: Dried Blood) *Analyze Dried Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a khata) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Black Reminiscence (6/8). (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:East Asia